Matthew 'Matt' Spectrum
Matthew 'Matt' Spectrum is a character in Get Animated. He first appeared in To Be Human in a flashback. He is a hybrid from the planet Anodyne originally but lives on the Earth. Appearance He has brown hair and greenish-blue eyes that seem to glow at times. He wears a grey shirt with a blue jacket that matches his eyes in the right lighting. He sports a pair of denim blue pants or shorts in the warmer weather, along with black sneakers with grey socks. When he was younger, he wore the same thing but without the coat and with boots instead of sneakers. Personality He is a kind and passionate person but his annoyance from being mistaken as Ben gets to him quite easily. On another note, he merged with Malware which gave him a split persona and slight personality disorder of which he made a program to combat against instead of taking medicine. Powers and Abilities Enhanced intellect. He has a knack for information and even Azmuth is impressed by it. Shapeshifting. He can become a Mechamorph but not an Anodite. He can change into other aliens but mostly from Malware absorbing the Omnitrix, which wouldn't be possible without Matt, to begin with. What Malware and Galvanic Mechamorphs can do, he can do with a bonus of technopathic abilities to hack things by mere touch. His Anodite heritage lets him detect energy, mana and other passive energy abilities as well. Unfortunately, he cannot still truly control mana. Weaknesses Computer viruses. They are the worst thing to ever happen to him. He gets them a lot. Biography He was born on Anodyne to Quil and Eranova Xandolt along with his twin sister Madeline. At some point, their parents mysteriously disappeared and Verdona, their aunt, as much as she would have loved to take care of them, brought them to be taken care by their cousins for their human heritage and appearance. They didn't end up with the Tennysons but in the care of Kelsey and Ethan Spectrum. They had no children of their own and gladly took them off her hands. They lived in Denver, and they made a name for themselves there as well. At some point, he Met Julie Yamamoto and he instantly fell in love with her, using any and every excuse to see her and just hang out together. He suffered from a strange illness which caused him to replace up to 90% off his body with mechanical and prosthetic parts (all of which he made). At the age of 14, he met Malware who ended up in Denver instead while hunting down Ben, Matt and Malware became friends and partners. They struck a deal together and became one, the perfect life form, with Matt's Erdenite-Anodite and the majority of being a machine combine both of their intellects and Malware's technology abilities was a duo not to be messed with. Relationships Family *Madeline 'Maddie' Spectrum: Younger twin sister *Verdona Tennyson: Aunt *Max Tennyson: Uncle *Gwendolyn Tennyson: Cousin *Ben Tennyson: Cousin *Carl Tennyson: Cousin *Sandra Tennyson: Cousin-in-law *Sunny: Cousin *Frank Tennyson: Cousin *Natalie Tennyson: Cousin-in-law *Kelsey Spectrum: Adopted mother *Ethan Spectrum: Adopted father *Ken Tennyson: Cousin *Xendal Tennyson: Cousin *Zane Tennyson: Cousin *Nanxi Xelem Zil: Cousin-in-law *Devin Levin: Adopted uncle *Kevin Levin: Adopted cousin *Metroy Eccholt: Mother's cousin *Quil Xandolt: Father *Eranova Xandolt: Mother *Earl Xander: Grandfather *Azurlen Spectrum: Son *Xenn Spectrum: Daughter Friends *Ship *Omni 'Alra' Prime *Biomni 'Kirby' Prime *Ulta 'Calum' Prime *Malware *Albedo Rytte *Azmuth *Hugh *Fridge *Swamps *Tetrax Shards Love Interests *Julie Yamamoto: Had a huge crush on her ever since they met. Other Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *If he ever leaves his hometown, people mistake him for Ben 10. *Matt found Malware before Malware found Ben. *Matt and Ben don't meet till after Ben comes back from his trip around the Universe. *Matt has friends all over the Universe and throughout different dimensions and dimensional planes or timelines. *He is not a big fan of Blukic and Driba since they always end up giving him a computer virus. *In an alternate timeline, he is an Omnitrix wielder for he and Malware met on less nice of terms. *He has a major love and obsession with smoothies. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Scientists Category:Hybrids